<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown at Yaz's? by JuliaHelman101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434291">Lockdown at Yaz's?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101'>JuliaHelman101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're going under [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I had to write this, Oblivious Doctor (Doctor Who), One Shot, thasmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lockdown at Yaz’s? Are we all going for lockdown at Yaz’s?” </p><p> </p><p>Mini one shot where the Doctor gets invited to quarentine with the fam at the Khan house... this idea had been on my mind all day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're going under [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lockdown at Yaz's?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lockdown at Yaz’s? Are we all going for lockdown at Yaz’s?” The Doctor storms out, turning the key on the TARDIS as the blistering sun bites into the pools of their eyes. Fresh Sheffield air- for once sunny but now can no longer be accessed. Typical.</p><p>“Well Doc-“ Graham begins to utter trailing behind the rest of the group as the Doctor skips towards Yaz’s flat. “</p><p>Lockdown at Yaz’s- brilliant! I love lockdown at Yaz’s.” The Doctor rambles, a smile etched on her face as she takes Yaz’s hand, dragging her along as fast as she possibly can.</p><p>“Why do I have a sense of déjà vu?” Ryan says as Graham catches up with him. Graham shakes his head and gives that knowing look- once the Doctor had an idea there was no stopping her.</p><p>“I know the feeling mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Yaz, after forcing the Doctor to wait by the steps who was buzzing from excitement of a domesticated life for a few hours, walked into her house. She drops her keys into the bowl by the door and the smell of fresh bread and cooking lentils envelopes her. Yaz sighs contently, home, well one of them, she was back in Sheffield, with her other family, with the Doctor aching to come in, with all the love she needs. The Doctor had explained about the virus that had swept across the world, and social distancing was imminent, with strong advice on a lockdown as it approached the weekly visit back to Earth. Yaz didn’t want to fly off to another planet or travel in time- she needed to come home, she needed to protect her family and without hesitation she had asked the Doctor to come with her- it wouldn’t have been the same without the Doctor- plus in a time of medical emergency everyone needs a Doctor.</p><p>“Mum? Dad? Son? I brought friends round.” </p><p>"Friends? Yaz we’re meant to be isolating you of all people should know that, you’re a police officer.” Najia pops her head around, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.</p><p>“Well I think it’s sweet Najia, they’re welcome to stay as long as they like. I’ll put the kettle on yeah?” Hakim wraps an arm around his wifes waist lovingly and his face lights up as he sees his little girl taking off her shoes and coat. Before Yaz could get caught in the crossfire of questions she nods to the front door where Graham, Ryan and the Doctor are awkwardly waving and swiftly heads to the kitchen following her Dad. “</p><p>Thanks Dad I’ll help you.”</p><p>“Good because when you get back, I want a full update of where you’ve been.” Najia calls crossing her arms.</p><p>“Yes Mum.”</p><p>The Doctor skips in, smelling that sweet scent of cooking before turning her attention to the TV in the now crowded living room; she sniffs the air: something about the electromagnetic power towards the television catches her attention. Graham also heads into the kitchen muttering about sandwiches making the living room emptier and emptier. Sonya, walks past her barely acknowledging her presence as she heads straight for Ryan much to Najia’s dismay.</p><p>Now Yaz and the Doctor she could do. Najia and Hakim could see it from both their faces how attentive and understanding they were of each other, and although the Doctor was different and Yaz definitely was keeping something from her, there was no denying the love the Doctor has for her daughter- even if she couldn’t see it yet. The parents would sometimes speculate how they actually met instead of believing half the lie Yaz gave her, and discussed how long it would take before both women admitted their love to each other- not like Hakim or Najia were going to let on that they even approved the Doctor- that was too easy. Najia wasn’t too sure of the relationship status between them but after learning to know and even love a little of the Doctor she knew it would take a long time before either of them admitted any emotional commitment to each other.</p><p>Ryan and Sonya on the other hand- well, that needed time to sink in.</p><p>A lot of time.</p><p>Najia turns her attention back to the Doctor who has turned the TV around and is currently kneeling and tampering with the wires with something that looked like a metal wand?</p><p>“Ah Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Yaz’s Mum!”</p><p>The Doctor exclaiming, jumping at the sound of Najia as she carrys on fiddling with the TV. She wanted to do something for the Khan household, and she really didn’t want to face the hardheaded mother-in law in case she embarrassed Yaz for life.</p><p>The Doctor stops for a moment. Did she say mother-in law? What? Why- “</p><p>Najia.”</p><p>“That too!” The Doctor busies herself, finishing off the ends of her mini project- so much easier than fixing the TARDIS- especially as this machine wasn’t sentient…</p><p>“So what brings you to my household then.” Najia’s authorities voice cuts through the mind rambling of the Doctors and she excitedly grins a little, her hands shaking with fervour.</p><p>“Well your TV seems to have an uneven static electricity frequency that is preventing you from getting ITV so I’m fixing it- don’t want to miss ITV, they have good shows you know, like oooh Emmerdale.”</p><p>“We don’t pay for ITV so we don’t have it.”</p><p>“You do now!” The Doctor announces standing up and wiping her hands together triumphantly. Sonya upon hearing the words ITV walks in grasping Ryan’s hand as the scuttle towards the TV, taking the remote eagerly.</p><p>“Oh cool- ITV! Thanks Doctor this is ace.”</p><p>“Yeah well-done Doctor, lets see what’s on budge up Son.”</p><p>“Son is it now?” Sonya smirks as her and Ryan collapse into the sofa, immediately entangling their legs together both pretending that they’re trying to ‘get comfy in an international pandemic’. The giggling and whispering from Ryan and Sonya is almost a big enough distraction to save the Doctor from Najia’s interrogation. Almost.</p><p>“So you came here just to fix my TV?”</p><p>“Well not really, Yaz said we could come down to yours.”</p><p>“But it’s a lockdown- you shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“Yaz said that she wanted me with her, I have no family, didn’t want me to be alone and I can never say no to your daughter.”</p><p>Yaz who walks into the living room nearly spills the three cups of tea she’s balancing in her hands, a few dribbles of the caffeine spilling and burning her hands. Najia raises her eyebrows whilst the Doctor does the opposite.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“Not at all Doctor- you’re more than welcome to stay here, for as long as you need.” Najia’s sense of tone threw the Doctor off- no longer the suspicious and cautious of the timelord, Yaz’s mum seemed smug, and satisfied.</p><p>The Doctor smiles and shrugs aimlessly walking towards Yaz and taking a cup of tea from the very frozen Yaz who is refusing to look at her whilst she shakes her head muttering to herself. The entire room has gone silent, as Hakim and Graham stand by the kettle staring at their tea with a small grin perched on their lips as Sonya and Ryan look anywhere but Yaz and the Doctor trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Well!” Ryan claps his hands. “Emmerdale anyone?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Sure that works.”</p><p>“Definitely!”</p><p>“Absolutely!”</p><p>Everyone rushes to the sofa as Ryan flicks on the TV, desperately trying to break this sudden sense of awkwardness that the Doctor is blissfully unaware of as she settles next to Yaz leaning her head on the younger womans shoulder. Although everyone in the Khan family hates Emmerdale, the strange dislike of the soap opera brings them altogether except from Yaz and the Doctor who are genuinely enthralled in the TV show. Sonya nudges Yaz on her right-hand side every few minutes, giving her winks which forcefully get returned back much to the delight and pain of Sonya. If Hakim and Najia would’ve thought this Friday evening would have lead to a massive gathering in a time where no gatherings were allowed, in their house, watching a show they barely ever watched, on a TV channel they didn’t have access to, whilst both of their daughters were happily swooning adjacent to them, then no. They would’ve laughed. But now seeing it in front of their very eyes made it somewhat soothing and rustic.</p><p>“I’m much more of an Eastenders person me.” Graham says between his cup of tea, Yaz rolls her eyes, smiling to herself.</p><p>“Of course you are.”</p><p>“Ain’t got a scooby what’s going on.”</p><p>“Well if you stopped talking and watched it then you might do.”</p><p>“Thanks for that advice Yaz, needed that.”</p><p>A rushed set of whispers giggles breakthrough the room as everyone listens to their sarcasm. Najia’s smile widens further- this definitely felt like family, wherever Yaz had found these odd friends she didn’t care, it was a miracle and it was an extended family. Or fam as the Doctor would always say- speaking of… The Doctor has her eyes clamped shut, her head now buried in the crook of Yaz’s neck as her spindly fingers are wrapped around Yaz’s arm, a content and peaceful face rested on the older womans face. Yaz snuggles in closer to the Doctor like it is second nature solely focused on the TV as if this is a common occurrence- maybe it is… Only one way to find out.</p><p>“So Yaz.”</p><p>“Yes Mum?” Yaz replies with bated breath- she was waiting for this, the tingling on her hand where the tea had spilt moments before reminds her as the burn licks her soft flesh.</p><p>“Why did you invite the Doctor round?”</p><p>“She had nowhere else to go.”</p><p>“What about her house?”</p><p>Yaz froze and Hakim and Najia shared a look.</p><p>Rumbled.</p><p>“She probably just wanted the Doctor to share her bed and keep her company in this stressful time.” Sonya jeered giving her big sister a wink. She knew Yaz wore her heart on her sleeve and by the looks of it so did the Doctor- and after months of taunts about her and Ryan, oh boy, it was time for her revenge.</p><p>“Shut up Sonya.”</p><p>“Yaz! Language we have guests.” Hakim hisses half-heartedly trying to restrain a chuckle.</p><p>“She started it!” Yaz protests. “</p><p>No I didn’t you started it when you started making heart eyes at the Doctor.”</p><p>“That’s not true!”</p><p>“Well…” Ryan coughs, but the death stare from Yaz makes him lose his voice immediately as he cowers behind Sonya.</p><p>“So you going to explain or are you going to let everyone else explain it for you?” Najia demands, now on the edge of the seat.</p><p>Yaz gulps wishing the Doctor was awake- there was no way she was getting out of this one. Yaz reconsiders- maybe it is best if the Doctor is asleep- knowing her the Doctor could make this a million times worse. “She has no family except us- me Ryan and Graham. I didn’t want her on her own, and well then the Doctor invited everyone else over and I can’t say no.”</p><p>“Exactly what the Doc sa-“</p><p>“Not now Ryan.” Cuts in Yaz- this was between the two alpha females of the khan family- her and her mother.</p><p>“Well the Doctor can stay for as long as she needs, she’s family.” Najia says as she feels herself grin. She never thought she would ever say those words but the Doctor has really rubbed off her. Yaz’s face slumps in relief and she awkwardly tries to lean back further into the sofa- alas no avail. “But she’s not sleeping in your room.”</p><p>“I know Mum.”</p><p>“Door open.” “Fully understood.”</p><p>“And I want an invitation for the wedding.”</p><p>“Yeah- wait what?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank youuuuu if you've gotten this far- not sure if i should carry on, ive never done one shots before! Gotta love a bit of fluff tho!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>